


The Case of Shelby Anderson-Hummel

by TheBigBlamTheory



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Kurt Friendly, Post-Canon, heavy hinted Blam, like HINT HINT HINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBlamTheory/pseuds/TheBigBlamTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, the Glee finale did give us a picture that seemed happy on the first glance. But when ever is it? What if Rachel wants to keep her baby? And why did Blaine and Kurt want a baby at such a young age with their careers still going strong, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fall 2020**

Due to her tremendous amount of success in the professional business of being a Broadway star Rachel Berry could take a break after giving birth to her daughter Shelby, who had been given the best start into a life where dreams would come true and ambitions would be rewarded generously.

Rachel had planned for Shelby to grow up with two gay dads, like she had, and having dancing lessons starting as early as schools would take her. It was a good plan – but like most plans it got blocked by a thing called life.

John Lennon was over-quotet but Rachel couldn't help think that he had had a point. She was working on a sentence that would make _her_ immortal in the minds of people all over the world but whenever she started giving serious thoughts to it her brain was left blank and wandered to the question how Shelby was doing.

She was thinking about that a lot lately. She had even called Quinn Fabray, an old high school frenemy of her's, to ask how she was dealing with the heavy guilt that came with giving up her baby. Weirdly enough, Quinn had hung up.

Anyway. She wanted to have Shelby around. How could the young girl become a star like her, how could she get the best out of having such a great mother when she only saw her a few times a months?

“I have to get her back, back, back”, Rachel hummed while she combed her hair.

“But what about our own family?” Jesse asked. “I thought you was ready to pop out another one.”

“Jesse.” Rachel turned around and watched her husband with an earnest expression.

“I already have a child, and although I agree that more is better, always, I think we should start with one and then concentrate on the next one.”

“But Blaine and Kurt...”

“...will agree to a sensible arrangement.”

“What about that restraining order Kurt threatened you with?”

“Oh please, he wouldn't. Because then _I_ would go to court and sue him for custody. And we all know that the biological mother always wins over the gay couple.”

“You're so mean”, Jesse said. “ _So_ hot.”

“I know my rights.” Rachel threw her head back and looked into the mirror again. Indeed, she was hot even without Make-Up and pretty dresses. People told her everyday, and rightly so. She had worked hard to one fine day to be able to take compliments for granted.

She crawled into bed to Jesse and leaned against his well toned chest.

“We fight for Shelby now and in two years we can have another one. Maybe even twins, to make up for the lost year?”

“Agreed! I like twins. Boy and girl, right? Not those who I won't be able to tell apart. They will play tricks on me all the time.”

“Of course boy and girl twins”, Rachel nodded. “And you, dear one, will make such a good dad!”

To that, Jesse also agreed.

-

Blaine was so proud of the life he had created for him. He was rich, successful and had a family. It's all he _ever_ wanted and to have all of it at his young age was just fantastic!

He did a little dance when he entered the apartment and laid the mail on the shelf next to the key bowl.

“I'm hooome! I missed you so much, baby, you wouldn't believe it!” he called.

There was no answer but that didn't concern Blaine. Natalie was probably at the other end of the flat, it was a very big one, you know.

He took off his jacket and stuff and walked by the stairs that led to the atelier, through the living room and kitchen to the section where all the bed rooms were. The room to the nursery was left ajar. Blaine quietly opened it and tiptoed in.

He froze immediately.

“Oh. You're here?” he whispered.

“I told you I'm taking all afternoons off this week”, the man sitting at the cot said.

Blaine's eyes adjusted to the dark and he nodded. Then he shook his head.

“You did?”

“Yes. Yesterday at dinner when you were busy with your phone.”

“I had... I was... I'm so sorry. I will leave you two alone then.”

Blaine turned around but when his hand touched the doorknob Kurt called him back.

“Don't you think we should spend more time as a family? We both are Shelby's parents, after all.”

Blaine realised the absence of their nanny and had nothing better to do than ask for her.

“Well, yesterday I also told you since I will be here I'll send Natalie home.”

“But somebody has to change the diapers!”

“As I said... _we_ are the parents.”

The doorbell rang.

“That'll be Rachel, she texted me she would come over”, Blaine informed his gay hubby.

“What!” Kurt jumped up. Too fast and too loud, because Shelby started to cry.

“Oh, no, no, baby!” Blaine rushed to the crib while Kurt rushed to the front door.

It only took him ten minutes to get there. He pulled the door open and stared into Rachel's face.

She stared back.

“Why aren't you at work?” she eventually asked.

“Geez! Do people even listen to me?”

“Blaine said -”

“So what? You and Blaine have secret get-togethers to play happy family while I'm gone? Rachel, you agreed to have Shelby _for us_. Not for you and Blaine!”

“That was before I saw her cute little face. Can I...” She tried to get inside the apartment but Kurt was a strong man now. He blocked the door and eventually shut it in front of the ex-surrogate mum.

Blaine, with Shelby on his arms, came to the living room just when Kurt threw himself onto the silky couch.

“Why are you so much against Rachel spending time with Shelby?”

“Because I thought after giving in to let her pick a name that would be it. No more interferences.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

“I know, I know. I don't know what I was thinking, this is Rachel.” Kurt sighed.

The doorbell rang again.

“Come on, let's...” Blaine started to move.

“I forgot to tell you!” Kurt jumped up and pointed at the computer in the corner.

“Sam just called, he's online.”

“And you made him _wait?_ ” Blaine gave him a reproachful glance and went to the dark screen.

“Never gets old”, Kurt mumbled while he hurried to the front door. He spoke without opening it.

“Rachel, for the last time, stop showing up every fucking day! I will get that restraining order!”

“That's my so called best friend!”

“You are _molesting_ us.”

“I just want to see my daughter!”

Kurt pressed his teeth together. That wasn't how he had planned it. At all.

“Just... go away!”

-

Rachel had no other option left. It was Kurt's fault, turning against her and pushing her daughter away from her. Rachel couldn't help it... she called in Mercedes and Tina, both great in supporting Rachel's cause.

Stupid Artie wanted to 'keep out of that same old drama'. Same old – Shelby was brand new! What did he know?

“That evil, evil boy Kurt”, Mercedes said as she had made herself comfortable on Rachel's couch.

“Evil, indeed!” Rachel said.

“Oh, can I have a glass of water?”

“Yes, of course.” Rachel had planned beforehand and put a can of water and three glasses on the table. She gestured to it. Mercedes looked at it, at Rachel again and lifted an eyebrow. So Rachel poured her some water.

“But didn't you agree to gave the baby to him and Blaine?” Tina asked.

“We have moved on from that plan”, Rachel informed her. “We now want to be a part of Shelby's life. A big part, the main role!”

“But Blaine is the biological father” Tina threw in. “He has rights to it.”

Rachel glared at her, as did Mercedes.

“Okay”, Tina said. She put her glass of water, realised it was empty and took the can.

“Moving on. Suggestions?” Rachel put out her paper and pen.

“Lawsuit. Always go with a lawsuit”, Mercedes said. “As long as you haven't signed those adoption papers you'll win for sure. And even if you have signed them...”

“I haven't”, Rachel quickly said. “I'm no stupid, you know? But I thought the lawsuit would be my last resort. Surely Kurt will come to his senses soon, with a little help.”

“What kind of help?”

“That's what I'm asking you.”

“Oh, sorry.” Mercedes pulled out her phone. “My attention is wanted.” She winked and unlocked her phone but immediately rolled her eyes.

“Sam. Again. That boy needs to move on.” She laid the phone on the table and gestured Rachel to continue.

“Once more I want to tell you that Sam tries to keep up with all old Glee friends”, Rachel said, only a little annoyed that Mercedes acted like the blond still had feelings for her after having dated Rachel for what could only be called a serious amount of time.

“Not with me”, Tina said.

“See?” Mercedes said.

“Well, were you and Sam ever friends?” Rachel asked.

“No, but just because he hated me for being Blaine's best friend.”

“What? How mean of him” Mercedes said.

“Because Blaine liked _me_ better”, Tina nodded.

“Some people are so petty.”

“Anyway, back to Shelby.”

“I know! So jealous”, Tina said.

“We should play a trick on him”, Mercedes said.

Tina giggled and the two girls wouldn't listen to Rachel's complaints about how childish that was and how they had other things to do. So she sat alone with her list and wondered how Kurt could be persuaded to be nice. She also wrote Jesse, in case he had a spectacular idea.

“Write... _I know your dark secret_ ”, Mercedes suggested. Tina eagerly tipped into her phone.

“Sam will know it's from you”, Rachel said.

“No, I recently got a new number and only gave it to my close friends”, Tina said.

“That's going to be so good. Will teach him a lesson”, Mercedes said.

“Sam doesn't need a lesson! I, however, need your help.”

“He's still working at McKinley. He wasn't even in college”, Mercedes said.

“What a loser”, Tina giggled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't like to think too much about Sam, who she, after all, had left without no warning or even told him they were off, for that matter. It hadn't been nice of her but she had been busy with going back to New York, where Sam didn't want to go, and then Jesse had be there, and the plans for her future and... everything. She also hadn't found the time to answer his texts and hoped Sam wasn't too lonely back in Lima. But she knew from Blaine that he had a girlfriend so he probably was alright.

“Back to Shelby now”, she announced when the girls where finally ready playing tricks.

“I could give Kurt nice things.”

“He has enough money.” Mercedes shook her head. “Do you have something to blackmail him with? How about you threaten a lawsuit?”

“He's still my friend!” Rachel protested.

“That's why you only threaten it”, Mercedes said.

Tina's phone buzzed and they were distracted again.

“He wrote that he doesn't know what we're talking about”, Tina informed them.

“Write back, that he very well does.”

Tina did, and the answer came quickly.

“He really doesn't know.”

“He should think _really_ hard”, Mercedes suggested. To Rachel she said: “Everybody has secrets.”

“He asks if you mean the time he wrote into a school book.”

“Give me that.” Mercedes took the phone and typed. “He needs to think harder still. Let's give some meaningless hints that could be interpreted as anything.”

“Oh! How about 'I know what you did last summer'?” Tina said.

“Nonesense!” Rachel shook her head. “Write something like 'that thing that you keep to yourself because it could destroy lives.”

“Destroy lives? Uh, I like that.” Mercedes typed.

Rachel nodded proudly. When she did something she did it right.

“Bingo!”

Mercedes held up the phone so they all could see Sam's latest message.

_'who r u and what to u want?'_

“Yey!” Rachel clapped her hands. “We got him.”

“Sam has a secret that could destroy lives?” Tina wondered.

“Apparently. Let's threaten him a bit more.” Mercedes grinned.

“You are welcome”, Rachel said even though nobody had thanked her for her brilliant input. Then she took up her list and watched the word 'lawsuit'. Would this really be the solution? Because Kurt sure had sounded repelling. Why, she didn't know. Blaine was always eager to let her have time with Shelby. Why wasn't Kurt, after all they were good friends, right?

Later in the evening she talked to Jesse about the situation.

“I'm all for suing them because that would put this nasty thing to an end very soon”, Jesse said.

“But then again I don't know how I feel to foster a child whose father I am not. Instead, a gay men is. He will be around a lot, won't he?”

“Not if I get whole custody.”

“Wouldn't that break Blaine's and Kurt's hearts?”

“Blaine, sure. Kurt, I don't know. I think he only agreed to have a child because that is something a happy, gay family does nowadays.” Rachel shrugged. She had been there right from the beginning when Kurt had wanted a huge apartment so that he and Blaine wouldn't necessarily meet everyday also they both would live there. Strange, yes, but Kurt has always been a diva, just like her. A couple could have separate bedrooms and still be happy. The fact that they had decided to have a child so early in their lives, with their career still on top and both being very busy, was the proof of how happy they were. Right?

“Come to think of it, gay people are extremely present in our life, anyway”, Jesse said. “And I won't want to be someone who breaks hearts, not in real life. On stage, that's another thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you agree with me? Great? Hey, are you hungry? I'm hungry.”

Rachel switched on her laptop and hinted Jesse that the kitchen was waiting for him.

Just when she was busy downloading all matters for custody lawsuits, her phone buzzed with an incoming text. It was Sam. ' _hey rach I know ur busy but can we talk?'_

Normally Rachel would write back ' _later_ ' and then later forget it but now she bit her lip, thinking of the afternoon. It hadn't really caused Sam stress, had it?

To find out, she called him.

“So?” she said when he picked up.

“Uh... Rachel?”

“Yes.”

“You are calling me?”

“You asked me to.”

“Not for the first time.”

“Sam, do you want to talk or not? I'm busy filling out a lawsuit.”

“What for?”

“Custody problems, you know, my daughter, Shelby, who was kidnapped by –”

“Shelby, oh, that cute little girl! She was kidnapped? Why? Who did it? Have you been to the police?”

“No, no, you got me wrong, I mean Kurt wouldn't let me get near her.”

“Oh.”

“So I will have my way.”

“You're suing them?”

“I thought – ”

“Do you know what you're doing to Blaine?”

“I didn't say that – ”

“Shelby is his everything, the only light in his life and he _so_ adores her!”

“I know he does. If it wasn't for Kurt's bullhead things would be different. They have a _nanny_ , Sam, because they both work late nights!”

“Don't you, too?”

“I'm a woman, I can take time off and still be on top when I come back.”

“But do you know what you're doing to Blaine?”

“Sam, I have to ask you to change the subject. What is it you wanted to talk about?”

Rachel stared at the PC screen. It _was_ intense to fill a lawsuit. But how else could she get custody for her own daughter?

“Oh, yeah. So... uh... Someone found out my dark secret and is now blackmailing me.”

“Huh. You don't say.”

“It's serious, Rachel!”

“What do they want?”

“So far they haven't said. But you can see how it makes me nervous, right? You have done some bad things, I guess.”

“Not really. What have you done, though?”

“Uh... it's a secret?”

“Well, just wait and see if they asked something of you or not, then.”

“I wonder how they found out in the first place. I never told anybody. Not a living soul.”

“Maybe they read your diary.”

“Do I look like I write in my free time?”

“You have to have told somebody”, Rachel said, her eyes on Jesse who was in the kitchen, wearing an apron, a chef's head and dancing through the steam coming from the pots on the stove.

“I swear I haven't!”

“Not even Blaine?”

“Nope. Also, he wouldn't tell.”

“You could've been overheard.”

“There's still the fact I told nobody.”

“Maybe they don't know anything, then. Just made something up.”

“They were pretty explicit.”

“Why would you even keep a secret from Blaine?” Rachel wondered. She massaged her temples. Fighting over custody was _exhausting_! She needed her beauty sleep. Oh, for when Shelby was here they had to get a night-nanny.

“Sam?” she asked since there hadn't been an answer.

“Because it would destroy his life”, Sam then said with a serious voice.

“Oh, is that so?” Rachel raised her eyebrows. She was pretty sure she knew Sam through and through. He was kind of easy to read, like an open book you'd say.

“Honey! The food is ready!” Jesse called.

“Oh, finally! Sam, I need to go”, Rachel said. “Talk to you soon, okay? Bye, bye, kiss, kiss!”

She hang up and went to the kitchen, vaguely wondering if she should have asked what dark secret Sam was keeping. Oh, but it couldn't be that bad.

“We have to start looking for night-nannies.” Rachel sat down at the table.

“No, we're doing it the old fashioned way. You get up. That's what stay-at-home-mummies do.”

“You get up! I need my beauty sleep!”

“Rachel. As soon as you become a full-time mother you can forget about things like sleep, peace and beauty. You are aware of that, right?”

“I am twenty-five! I will never be that young again!”

“You promised me children!”

“But I will, of course, always be beautiful.”

“That is true, my dearest, that is true.”

They leaned over the table to kiss each other. Because of the no-fights-at-night-police they had they rather kissed then shouting stuff at each other. And really, it was better that way.

-

Blaine was a bit frustrated. Kurt being home every afternoon was weird, and also strange. Did Blaine now have to get out of his way? Because Kurt didn't like to have the feeling of being strangled and he had this feeling when he saw Blaine too often.

Normally it wasn't a problem in their big enough apartment but, well, Blaine wanted to be with Shelby. And Kurt apparently did, too.

“Blaine, just because you're not moving doesn't mean I don't see you”, Kurt announced after three minutes in that Blaine had stood in the door and thought about things.

Kurt waved him to come in so Blaine carefully did and sat down in a chair.

“It's good when we spend time together as a family”, Kurt said.

Blaine remembered that Kurt had said something like that yesterday already.

“Why?”

“Because we are a family, aren't we?”

“Uh, yes. Of course.” Blaine nodded and bend over to caress Shelby's head.

“How was your day?” Kurt asked.

“Good... and... yours?”

“Mine, too.”

Blaine nodded happily. It seemed like Kurt was really interested in him. Well, of course he was, they were married!

A few minutes later Blaine petted Shelby's head again.

“Can I hold her now?”

“Please, take her, she's driveling on my Boss shirt! Ugh!”

“She's a baby”, Blaine said as he took the infant.

“Don't even start with making excuses for her.” Kurt got up. “That's not gonna end well.”

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked.

“I took home some work. That was enough quality family time, wasn't it?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Blaine nodded and send Kurt a smile as he went out. It was so great to have a caring husband! Blaine really had it all.

 _Dingelidong_.

And that would be the mother of the child. Blaine got up because if Kurt was in the atelier he wouldn't open the door, and Natalie wasn't here.

 _Dingelidong_. _Dingelidong_.

“Coming!” Blaine called. He hurried to the door and opened it.

“I am sorry, Blaine, this is not how I wanted it to be. Not at all. It's actually Kurt's fault, all of this!”

Rachel came in, weaving an envelope around.

“No, it's not! What is? But I am sure it's not Kurt's fault.”

“I am suing you for full custody.”

“Whhhhhh... uuuuuhhhh...???”

“Yes, it's true. KUUUURT!!!”

“No.” Blaine's knees went weak and he sat down on the silky couch. What... how... why? He pressed Shelby against his chest. It was his daughter! He wouldn't give her away! Rachel agreed on this!

In the background Kurt and Rachel started to fight loudly, and Shelby woke up crying. Blaine quickly brought her to her room, closing the door of the nursery as tight as he could. He shook the crib with the baby in it gently back and forth, with his other hand he took his phone out of his pocket and pressed a bottom.

“Suuup?”

“Rachel wants Shelby.” Blaine's eyes started to water. “She's suing.”

“Oh man, no! I told her not to!”

“You knew?”

“Only since yesterday. Man, Blaine, I'm so sorry. You will win this case, I know it, you're the best dad ever”, Sam said.

“She's the mother.”

“I know... Man, that sucks.”

Blaine stopped shaking the crib and wiped the tears from his cheek. He couldn't believe it. His life had been the best life ever, and along came Rachel and boom, nothing was as it had been before.

“She destroyed my life”, Blaine sobbed.

“Come on, Blaine! You and Kurt, you have each other, and you will be strong and win! I swear you will win.”

“You really think so?” Blaine sniffed.

“Yes, I swear. I mean, she agreed to give Shelby up, she signed the surrogate contract, right?”

“Mh.” Blaine fumbled with the wood of the chair. “She did. But I'm not sure if there aren't back doors.”

“You'll get the best lawyer there is.”

“Yes.” Blaine inhaled and then could smile again. “You are right. Of course. We will win!”

“Hey, Blaine? If you ever hear something about me... it's probably not true.”

“What would I hear about you?”

“I don't know, stuff.”

“Sam, aren't I the only one from the New York gang still talking to you?”

“No! Yesterday I spoke to Rachel.”

“Oh, yeah... Why? I thought you have a girlfriend.”

“Rachel is just a friend. I can talk to girls without loving them, right?”

“Of course! I didn't mean it that way.”

Blaine sighed and looked at peacefully sleeping Shelby. So cute, so adorable!

“Sam, I'm the happiest I could be but I would be even happier if you came to visit. I mean, you want to see Shelby, right?”

“I do, I do.”

“I still have a room for you.”

“That's nice of you.”

“And I could need some backup with that lawsuit now. I mean, Kurt and me could use it. We're in it together.”

“Would Kurt want me there?”

“Yes, of course. We talk about you aaall the time.”

It wasn't a lie. They really talked about Sam. Like, sometimes Kurt told Blaine his best friend had called or was on the line or had left a message. And on other times Blaine told Kurt how Sam was doing, and Kurt was really interested, too. He would always nod to it and say something like “cool” or “you don't say” or “I'm so glad you two are still friends. How are your other friends doing, the ones in New York, I mean?”

Yes, really interested.

“Oh? I didn't know that.”

“You are totally welcome here”, Blaine confirmed.

“To be honest I would like to see Shelby for real. And you are sure Kurt would be okay with me there?”

“Yes, Sam! Why wouldn't he, come on!”

“Well, okay, I guess... then I'm coming to New York.”

“Yes! Great!”

It was true what they said: a best friend could make any day brighter. Blaine didn't want to face Rachel and her lawsuit; and he was sure Kurt was already busy looking for lawyers so he stayed in the nursery for a few more hours.

 **\- to be continued -**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel didn't remember the exact moment when she had decided to sue since she had always told Jesse that Kurt was her friend and friends didn't sue each other but then again, this was serious business! She didn't want her daughter to one day find her mother only to realise her childhood was gone, the bonding wasn't possible anymore. And Rachel didn't want to regret giving up her first born forever, and she knew she would.

So, lawsuit it was.

“You can't do this to me, Rachel, whyyy?”

The crying boy in front of her pulled Rachel out of her thoughts. Oh yeah, this was why she had laid out her reasons for the suing. Blaine had come to her front door and asked about it.

“I just told you why!”

“No, you stared into space and muttered something about history will not repeat itself.”

“Oh. Well, anyway...”

“I thought we agreed. I give you my sperm and nine months later you give me the baby!”

“Well, I changed my...”

“Shelby needs her dad around! And I need Shelby, I love her!”

“Aaw, that _is_ kind of cute. But then again you are only home at night and she would grow up thinking a nanny is her mummy. Also, you and Kurt don't really love each other and...”

“Take that back! We _so_ love each other!” Blaine showed her his wedding ring.

“Until now I always supported you two and whatever kind of thing you have going on but now that I have taken off my friendship glasses and look at you for Shelby's sake I see that separates bedrooms is not what two people who love each other do.”

“It's not like you think! Kurt has claustrophobia issues, it's a thing, you can't judge our relationship by that.”

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

“When Kurt had a boyfriend in his first NYADA year Adam was around twenty-four-seven. Don't tell me...”

“Shush! You don't know anything. I will be back!” Blaine threatened.

Sighing, Rachel closed the door. How exhausting gay people could be!

-

Of course Kurt had found the best lawyer in town. She was sitting in the living room right now to go over the details with him.

“Since Mrs. Berry has not signed the adoption papers we need something else”, the lawyer said. “A strong point as to why she can't have the child. What about the husband?”

“Jesse?” Kurt nodded. “We could argue with his insanity, I mean, who would accept to be called Jesse Berry, anyway, right?”

They both laughed.

“But seriously”, the lawyer then said. “What else?”

Kurt thought really hard about Rachel's wrong-doings but couldn't think of anything related to her child-rearing abilities. While pregnant she had behaved like the ideal woman out of those health books that had been lying around everywhere. Damn.

The door was opened and Kurt heard laughing people coming in. He jumped up. Had somebody stolen his keys? But why would robbers come in the middle of the day, talking that loud?

“Is that your husband?” the lawyer asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Kurt smiled politely. Blaine had had a nervous breakdown yesterday, it seemed logical that he would talk to himself out loud.

And it really was Blaine who came into the living room seconds later.

“Why are you laughing?” Kurt asked him reproachfully. “We have serious business to do!”

“Hi Kurt!”

A blond head appeared behind Blaine. Oh, right, Blaine had said something about a visitor. But right _now_?

“Hi, Sam, you haven't changed at all since I last saw you, can we do this now?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“Uh, you have seen me a few weeks ago at the Glee reunion”, Sam informed Kurt, who didn't listen anymore.

“Yes, of course! I'll show Sam his room and then I'm with you”, Blaine said. “I have a great idea how to knock out Rachel.”

Kurt pulled an impressive face but was confused again when the other boys talked way too loud on their way through the living room, and yes, were laughing again. What was so funny, for heavens sake?

Actually, we all want to know this so let's see how Blaine is doing.

“...and then he took the guitar and smashed it to the ground, over and over again, it wasn't funny”, Sam said.

Blaine laughed.

“No, not funny.”

Blaine laughed again and hit Sam's arm.

“The way you tell it, it's funny! Also, you're here so I am happy and can't stop laughing! You look so handsome, Sam! Have you worked out? Oh, well, you've always been like that, yeah.” Blaine sighed and stared dreamily into the air, remembering high school when he had been unbound by marriage and was allowed to crush on hot guys.

Not that Kurt wasn't hot but, uh, well, you get his drift. ~~(He wasn't.)~~

“Where's your room?” Sam asked, poking his head into a door. Then he let his bag fall down and went inside.

“Is this Shelby, oh, hello Shelbyyyy!” he said quietly, his hands outstretched until he reached the crib and stroked the babies head. She looked at him while sucking on her pacifier.

“I know, so cute, right? Adorable! Come on.” Blaine took Shelby up.

“Oh my God, such a cutie! Booboobobobooo!” Sam pulled a grimace. Shelby gurgled, and Blaine laughed.

“Shelby, I need to tell you something... _I am your father!_ Have you ever said that to her, wow, Blaine, if I had a child I would tell her everyday!”

“Nah...”

“ _He_ _is your father. Woohoooo wooohoooooo._ ” Sam made weird breathing noises. Shelby shortled, Blaine laughed.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Do you think I can? What if I let her fall on her head and she'll turn out like Brittany?”

Blaine shook his head. He gave his baby to Sam, who carefully took her. Oh, what a lovely scene. Now he knew what the expression 'picture perfect' meant.

“Guggiguggiguuuu!” Sam said. Shelby spit out her pacifier and chuckled.

Blaine quickly took up the pacifier and put it into the crib.

“Rachel will not get her”, he said while doing so. “She's gone crazy. She even said Kurt and I wouldn't love each other, can you imagine! Tsk.”

“That's... shocking”, Sam said.

“Can't you talk to her? I mean while you're here, anyway?” Blaine asked what he thought to be the best idea ever.

“Uh, I can try but I don't think...”

“Thanks Saaam! You're my best buddy ever!” Blaine hugged his friend with the baby, not too tightly of course.

“You said you had a plan?” Sam asked.

“Mh? Oh, yeah.” Blaine took a step back and put a finger in the air.

“I thought when we offer her a deal, like she and Jesse come live here, that would be something she couldn't reject, right? So Shelby would have both her father, her mother, and two more daddies just in case! How awesome would that be, right?”

“The first child brought up with four parents. Really awesome”, Sam confirmed. “And you could have foursomes all the time.”

“Not that kind of living with us.”

“Oh.”

“Come on.” Blaine took a bag from a cupboard and gestured Sam to go outside. With Shelby still on his arms he went to the living room.

“What's she doing up? It's nap time!” Kurt cried.

“Kurt, Blaine has found _the_ solution to all of your problems”, Sam said.

“And who allowed you to carry her around?”

Kurt came to Sam but before he could take Shelby Blaine appeared on his side, with a big fat grin.

“Sam and I are going to Rachel and when we came back everything will be settled”, he said.

“No!” Kurt said. He shook Blaine, very lightly of course.

“Stop daydreaming and come work on the case.”

Meanwhile, Sam went to the stroller he had seen standing in the entry earlier and put Shelby into it.

“We're going on a trip, yay!” He held up his hand, and then showed Shelby how to high-five. That was an important lesson and the earlier she learned it, the better.

“Blaine, I know this thing with Rachel is important and all, but can we go look at tiny baby clothes first?” Sam asked when Blaine pushed the stroller down the stairs of the entrance door.

“And go to a toy store? I want to buy Shelby something so she will always remember her uncle Sam! And you need to show me all the places you go with her to play.”

Five hours later the now very tired pair pushed the stroller into a lift. Blaine pressed two and a few minutes later they were standing in front of Rachel's apartment door.

“Before you say anything can we just sit down and rest for a minute? You can feed Shelby”, Blaine said as soon as the girl had opened the door.

“I guess that is an offer I can't reject though it seems weirdly inappropriate considering that we technically are in a court battle.”

“Thanks, Rach.” Sam simply went in before she had finished and Blaine followed.

“Sam? You're in New York? What a surprise. Have the blackmailers told you to come?”

“What blackmailers?” Blaine asked. He let Rachel take over and followed Sam to the living room.

“I _really_ don't think your secret can be that bad”, Rachel said while taking out Shelby. “It's probably about a stupid thing you did when you were young. Everybody has that.”

“Shut up.” Sam fell down on the couch.

“Make room for me!” Blaine pushed Sam's legs away and sat down, taking out his phone. “Huh, ten missed calls from Kurt.”

“What does he want?”

“I don't know. I missed the calls.”

“What have you guys been up to?” Rachel took place in an armchair and pulled down her shirt.

“Woah! Warning?” Blaine quickly covered his eyes. “Since when do you breast feed, anyway?”

“What? Breasts? Where?” Suddenly Sam was very awake.

“Since her birth, my dear Blaine, because mother's milk is the best for the baby's health and also strengthens the bond between mother and child”, Rachel said. “I read all about it. Sam, stop it or I will sue you. Aren't you gay, anyway?”

“Huh? What, me?” Sam looked away from the breast-sucking baby.

“Rachel, not everybody is gay”, Blaine informed his friend.

“Everybody in my surroundings is. Sometimes I think even Jesse is gay.”

“I'm not gay, no way!” Sam said.

“We already established that”, Blaine said. “Anyway, we are here to make you an offer, Rachel, that is for the best of the baby but also considers both of our needs to be with her.”

“I'm listening.”

“Look, we're not against you bonding with Shelby”, Blaine said. “But after all, we all together made that baby because Sam and I wanted to have a family.”

“Kurt”, Rachel said.

“What?”

“Kurt and you.”

“That's what I said. So we thought, why don't you and Jesse come life with us? We have plenty of rooms. Also, that way we can all spend time with Shelby and no one has to get sued, especially not me. Or do you want to break my heart, Rachel, do you want that?”

“No, of course not.”

“So you agree?”

“Mh... I need some time to think about it and consider Jesse's opinion, too.”

“But remember”, Sam said. “ _Blaine_ _is the father._ ”

Blaine giggled, Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Can she stay the night?” Rachel asked.

Blaine puckered his lips and exchanged a look with Sam, who only shrugged. Then he looked at Shelby again.

“But... I won't be here.”

“I will be”, Rachel said.

“I don't know... You could come and spend the night at our place”, Blaine said. “Right, Sam?”

“Uh, whatever.”

Rachel squinted her eyes.

“And Kurt is really on board with me and Jesse living there?”

Blaine opened his mouth to say 'yes' but then the word didn't come out. Wait. Kurt. Why did that ring a bell?

While Blaine quickly got out his phone, Sam pulled a rainbow sticker from his shirt and stuck it to the glass table. It read 'World's best gay dad'.

“You know, just because I sometimes _look_ at men doesn't mean I'm gay”, Sam told Rachel. “And this here...” He pointed at the sticker. “...is just because we came by a gay bar and happened to be thirsty and people were curious about Shelby and kept thinking Blaine and I were a couple and I just wanted to drink my beer so I nodded to everything. So what? It happens to everybody.”

“Damn!” Blaine jumped up before Rachel could even think of an answer.

“Kurt assumed that Sam had kidnapped me and Shelby and called the police! What the... I mean why would Sam do that? If he wanted to go anywhere with me he'd just have to ask, I mean, that's so silly!”

Sam laughed. “Haha, yes, I am the bad guy!”

“We need to go!”

“Wait!” Rachel put away her booby. “Why don't you go home alone and say that yes, indeed, Sam has kidnapped Shelby, and then there I come, saving her, and Kurt will be so grateful he just have to let me and Jesse move in with you.”

“Are you saying...” Blaine stared at her.

“Yes. I am agreeing, and I do have considered Jesse opinion already. He agrees, too.”

“Yes, yes!” Blaine did a happy dance. Meanwhile Sam had something to say, too.

“Wait! I don't agree with going to jail”, he said. “And why would I kidnap your baby? Just now you said how silly that is!”

“Oh. Huh. True.” Blaine stroked over his chin.

“I know, I know!” Rachel clapped with on hand on her leg. “We tell Kurt that you secretly are in love with Blaine and got jealous when you saw their place and so took Shelby to get Blaine's attention but of course I talked sense into you, and Kurt will not press charges, because you still are his friend and friends do that to another, right?”

Blaine scratched his head, not sure if Rachel meant the last sentence really seriously. She sounded like a parody of herself.

“I am.... I won't... no”, Sam said.

“Why not? It's the perfect story”, Rachel said.

Blaine said down again, took the sticker from the table and put it back on Sam's shirt.

“Do it for me? Please?”

“Won't Kurt hate me forever afterwards? I mean... when he thinks... and we talk pretty often and...”

“No, he will forget it very fast”, Blaine assured Sam. “Sometimes we don't talk for days and when we finally see each other he falls in love with me all over again.”

“Huh.”

“Not talking for days?” Rachel frowned. Blaine send her a gloomy glare.

“So, just that we are clear here, my hidden love for you wouldn't be a secret that could destroy your life?” Sam asked.

“No, of course not”, Blaine said. “Nothing you do or say could destroy my life.”

Sam nodded slowly. Unfortunately then his eyes fell on Rachel who herself had a shocked look on her face.

“What?” he asked.

“The secret that could destroy Blaine's life”, she said. “That is it? Really?”

“Whaaat? No. Come on.” Sam shook his head.

“So, I will go home now and tell Kurt all about it and Rachel, you call in half an hour to clear it all up, okay?” Blaine said, getting up again.

When he was gone, Rachel slowly went to her very own nursery room. She put the sleeping Shelby down, switched on the baby phone and went back to the living room.

“You love Blaine, oh my God, you looove Blaine!” she exclaimed and jumped onto the couch.

“I don't, oh your God, I don't!” Sam said.

“It's out now, too late, you can't deny it anymore! Uuuuuuuh, exciting!”

She drummed on his arm.

“It's not exciting”, Sam objected.

“Oh, Sam. I always knew it.” She tried to hug him but Sam really had enough of all that jazz and backed out.

“ _What_ did you always know? Don't say that I'm gay because I'm not.”

“Bisexual then?”

“Maybe.” Sam bit his lip and sighed.

“ _I knew it I knew it I knew it_ ”, Rachel sang. But then she saw the serious look on his face and shut up.

“Look, Sam. It's nothing bad. Why do you hide it? Isn't being in the closet horrible?”

“There is nothing to out, alright? If I'd fall in love with a man and would want to marry him, yeah, then there'd be something to out. But that's not it.”

“What is it, then?” Rachel whispered.

Sam shrugged. “A secret that can destroy lives?”

“Oh, Sam.” She sighed. “Blaine said so himself, it won't destroy his life.”

After a while she asked: “This _is_ about Blaine, or isn't it?”

Sam shrugged again.

“You know what, I'll mix us drinks. We need to be in good form for our upcoming performance.”

-

Meanwhile, Blaine felt so empty entering his apartment without Shelby. He knew she wasn't in danger but it was weird to leave her behind.

“Oh God, Blaine!” Kurt jumped up and came running to Blaine, who was too shocked to react. Had Kurt really worried about what Sam could have done to Blaine? _Sam?_

“Where is Shelby?” Kurt asked as he released Blaine from a tight hug.

“Uhm... well... remember how I said everything is okay on the phone?”

“Yes?”

“It's not.”

Blaine closed the front door and went to the living room. People were here. Around the room he saw their Glee club friends sitting or standing, talking or watching the news. Santana was there, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, even Mike...

“What is going on?” Blaine asked Kurt, who had followed him into the room.

“I was worried! So I called my friends. Sue me – wait, don't sue me.”

“Haha.” Blaine shook his head. Brittany discovered him first and jumped at him.

“Blaine Warbler! I thought Sam has taken you to his men hole to make sweet love to you.”

“Uh... nope. Not happening.”

It wasn't planned like this. Now Sam would have to lie in front of their friends. He would have to confess to having kidnapped a baby and everybody would judge him! They couldn't go on with it.

“Where is Shelby? Blaine?” Kurt asked.

“Uhm. Uh. Mmmmm?”

“Don't you know where she is? So Sam _has_ taken her?” Kurt eyes widened in shock.

“Wait, really? I though Kurt was having a bad nightmare”, Artie said, coming through the crowd.

“That is so unlike Sam”, Mike affirmed.

“Just a misunderstanding”, Blaine said. “We lost each other, that's all.”

“Oh, you're big, naïve heart is talking”, Kurt said. “He doesn't believe that anybody could do something bad.”

“Can I ask _why_ you thought Sam would kidnap me and Shelby? I mean... that's a bad joke, right?” Blaine said.

“Actually, Mrs. Best-Lawyer-in-the-World thought about it. She has so many experiences with stuff like that”, Kurt said. “I have to be thankful to her for opening my eyes.”

Really, what could Blaine say? He had to get away and inform Rachel that the plan was cancelled. They had to think about another way to warm up Kurt to the idea of her and Jesse living with them.

“It was a misunderstanding!” Blaine insisted. “I call Sam and he can tell you in person.”

He got out his phone but Kurt took it away.

“If you lost each other, why haven't you called him earlier? Why hasn't _he_ called?”

“I don't...”

Blaine was interrupted by the loud music coming from Kurt's pocket. He got it out and answered it while Blaine tried to get to his own phone.

“Rachel!” Kurt shouted. “I am sorry that I haven't called you but... It's about Shelby.”

When Kurt started to listen Blaine could get his phone. With a silent sigh he put it away. It was too late now. But maybe he could send those people away somehow.

“Oh. My. God!” Kurt exclaimed, jumping in front of the group.

“Rachel has found Shelby!”

The crowd sheered.

“How did she even know about it?” Artie asked.

“Blaine has called her earlier and told her all about Sam's foul play! Oh Blaine, why did you even try to convince me that it hasn't happened?”

“I really don't know.”

“Saved by Rachel. Who would have guessed it”, Kurt said. “They are on their way.”

“So everybody can leave now”, Blaine said.

“No way, I need to know why Sam did it”, Santana said.

“He flipped”, Mercedes said. “Poor guy has always walked on the thin border to insanity.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine said. “No, he hasn't. And Shelby will need quiet and peace. I need to ask you all to go now.”

Mumbling, they left. When the door was closed behind the last one Blaine turned to Kurt with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

“You just love being theatrically, don't you?”

“Me? Excuse me, who kidnapped a baby? Me or your so called best friend?”

“It's _not_ Sam's fault!”

“Yes, Blaine, it is. Take off your rose-red glasses and admit that you're hanging out with a criminal. You have a history with criminals, too.”

“If you're referring to Sebastian...”

“Of course I am! Gosh, I need a drink.” Kurt rushed away.

The time left until their friends arrived Blaine paced the living room. Luckily Kurt didn't say anything anymore. How could he believe so easily that Sam was a criminal? _Sam?_

When the doorbell rang they both jumped up and as soon as Shelby appeared, Kurt took her out of her stroller.

“She's sleeping”, Rachel protested.

“I was worried sick about her”, Kurt defended his actions. “Also, she needs to get as fast away from Sam as possible. Of course you can't stay here anymore.”

“What?” Blaine said. “You haven't even listened to his story.”

“I don't need to.”

“How can you be so self-righteous?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine. Sam has _kidnapped_ our baby! How can you still defend him?”

“If I might say something”, Rachel said.

“He hasn't kidnapped anybody”, Blaine said. “We just lost each other. Right, Sam?”

Blaine turned to Sam who stood there with a very dark look on his face. It broke Blaine's heart.

“Kurt, Sam didn't plan on killing your child or anything”, Rachel said. “He just took her away for an hour and then came to me to bring her back. You are reacting very dramatically.”

“Yeah? So you took Shelby for one hour? Why?” Kurt asked Sam directly. “So you could feel like a parent yourself?”

“No, I, uhm, I lost Blaine and my phone battery was empty”, Sam said.

Blaine nodded quickly and waved his friends to come in.

“Oh really? Then why did Rachel tell me she _found you?_ ” Kurt asked.

“I was excited and wanted to appear as the saviour”, Rachel said. “Which I obviously still am, don't forget that.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to the living room. Immediately Rachel turned to Blaine.

“Why the change of plan?”

“Kurt informed everybody and I don't want people to think bad of Sam”, Blaine whispered back.

“Pff, my plan was better!” Rachel went to where Kurt had gone.

“Thanks. I hate being hated”, Sam said.

“I really had thought Kurt's reaction would be better”, Blaine said. “I don't know why.”

“And he doesn't even know yet that I love you.”

“Yeah.” Blaine laughed. “Better not tell him tonight.”

He laughingly hit Sam's shoulder and they went on to the living room where Rachel was still trying to make sense of all the things she had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby was happily dreaming in the nursery while Kurt wouldn't stop pacing the living room though all of his arguments were met with better arguments from Rachel, who after all was the queen of discussions.

“You are _so_ overreacting”, she explained Kurt. “And you are projecting your troubles with me onto poor Sam here who came along at the wrong time. Admit that you feel helpless and defeated and want to give up Shelby to avoid the whole court battle stuff!”

“Uhm, we are not giving up Shelby, Rachel, remember how we found a solution?” Blaine said.

“You did?” Kurt asked. He stopped and drove a hand over his forehead. His therapist had said he should avoid as much stress as possible. Which meant no Rachel, obviously! Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

“Oh, let's face it, it would only be a temporary solution”, Rachel said. “In the end it's better for a child to have one mummy and one daddy, not three daddies. It would be too confusing.”

“It happens that Shelby has two dads who she is happy with”, Kurt said. “Just retreat and do what you promised us to do, then everybody will be happy.”

“Shelby wouldn't. She needs her mother, Kurt!” Rachel jumped up from the couch. “Can't you see that this is the same mistake my mother did when giving me away?”

“What are you talking about? You love your two dads!”

“Yes, I do, but I also would have needed my mother there. Granted, my suffering was an inspiration for me to work even harder on my extraordinary skills but Shelby will have all the lessons she'll need to have without suffering. She will be a great star but without as much effort as I had to put in.”

Now Blaine, too, got up.

“Rachel, I see your point but I won't give up Shelby. She is my daughter! Why are you always arguing with Kurt as if he makes my decisions?”

“Doesn't he?” Rachel asked.

“No!”

Meanwhile Sam decided to hate all that fighting and snug off to the nursery. He liked sleeping babies much more than screaming girls. Although one day Shelby would probably be a screaming girl, too. She would be a demanding brat the minute she learned her first word. Hopefully Blaine had thought that through when he had asked Rachel to be the mother.

Shelby opened her tiny eyes and spit out her pacifier.

“It's gonna be okay”, Sam said. “They are only fighting because they want the best for you.”

He lightly shook the crop and sang _“twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are”_ and actually did wonder if Shelby later in life even wanted to become a Broadway star – or a nurse or something. And if Rachel would still support her then. Because Blaine would. He would support her even if her dream was to become an animal-crap-picker at the Zoo.

He went from singing _'Mary had a little lamb'_ to _'_ _'Sleep, child, sleep_ _'_ even though Shelby was asleep now.

“I'm sorry.”

Sam looked over his shoulder. Blaine stood there at the door, and now came further in.

“This whole thing was a stupid idea. Now Kurt thinks you can't be trusted with Shelby and he won't change his mind.”

“Oh.” Sam bit his lip.

“Yeah... and...”

Blaine came to the cradle and put his hands on it, looking at Shelby.

“He wants you to stay with Rachel while you're in New York.”

“But I came here for you.”

“I know.” Blaine shrugged.

“I don't think Jesse would be very happy about me living with them, and I can't ask this from Rachel, anyway. I'll... I guess I go back to Lima then.”

“And now Rachel insists on living here, like I suggested, only that Kurt doesn't want that, either. They are still arguing, I'm _so_ tired of it!”

Blaine sank down in the second chair and hid his face in his hands.

“Why is she doing this to me?” he mumbled.

Sam stared out of the window, where it was dark outside.

“Maybe Mr. Shue could help.”

“What?” Blaine lifted his face. “Why would you think that?”

“Because he helps me all the time. With planning lessons for Glee club, buying clothes, sometimes he even comes over and together we clean my apartment.”

Blaine frowned.

“So, I didn't get to ask you... are you happy? In Lima, with your job?”

Sam shrugged. “It could be worse, I guess.”

Blaine nodded and looked at Shelby. Cute little angel.

“Could be worse... but could be better, too”, he said. Then he looked at Sam. “Don't tell anyone I said that.”

“Don't worry.” Sam smiled sadly. “I tell Mr. Shue all the time how happy you and Kurt are. I even make up hobbies for you like cooking together and going to yodeling classes. He would never think I'm able to lie.”

“I... what?” Blaine frowned. “Kurt and I _are_ happy, Sam, what you talking about?”

“Come on, Blaine. Don't you get tired of lying to yourself?”

“This is outrageous, you can't...” Blaine searched for words until he realized that he _wanted_ to be angry but wasn't. Like a pricked balloon he sank down, leaned against the back of the chair and took a deep breath.

“Separate rooms, Sam. And sometimes he avoids me for days! But what's worse is that if he doesn't, I avoid him. I thought Shelby would bring us closer together but now we fight even more. I don't get it... We promised to love each other for the rest of our lives, and I really, really try. Kurt tries, too. Why isn't it working? I know every relationship requires effort and compromises and I'm willing to do all that it takes but... when will it start to _feel_ right?”

“I don't know”, Sam said.

“I mean some day all efforts will be rewarded, won't it?”

“But when? You're trying since years already.”

Blaine shrugged. If he only knew.

Sam yawned. “Well, I'm super tired. I hope Kurt doesn't want me out before twelve tomorrow?”

Blaine shook his head.

“You know what, screw Kurt. I own this apartment as well and you are my guest, you can stay as long as you want.”

Blaine clapped on his own knee. It was time to change things. Yes. He would do that.

Starting tomorrow.

-

Rachel was not satisfied. She had not only not gotten her way yet, Kurt also refused to make any compromises at all. But the fake kidnapping scheme had given her a really good idea. _She_ would kidnap Shelby, for her own good of course. Poor baby only got mother's milk every second day, no wonder she was still so tiny.

All in black (polo-neck sweater, skirt, tights and shoes, everything from Tom Tailor) she tiptoed to the Klainpartment door and put her ear against it. It was two a.m. but sometimes Kurt stayed up late to work on a collection.

Quiet like a professional she slid the key into the lock, switched off her flashlight and opened the door. It was silent inside, and dark, too. She left the door ajar and waited a few seconds until she could see clearer. Light snoring came from upstairs. Kurt must have fallen asleep during his work. Or he preferred to sleep in the atelier, who knew.

Oh, the opportunities that spread out in front of Rachel! She could sneak through every cupboard and drawer right now. But her name wasn't Santana. She had a plan and a purpose. With both in mind she went to the nursery.

-

“UUUAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

Blaine shot up, his heart galloping like a mad horse.

“BLAAAIIIINEEE!”

That was Kurt's voice. Blaine threw away his blanket, jumped out the bed and ran out of his room. There he bumped into a body and fell backwards to the floor.

“Ouch!”

“Blaine, what are you _doing?_ Come on!”

It was Kurt standing there, and now he raced to the nursery.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam asked, appearing on the other side.

“I hurt my booty”, Blaine said as he got up. “Though I don't think that's why Kurt is screaming.”

“Wow, thanks for _that_ image.”

“What image?”

“Are you coming or what?” Kurt looked out of the nursery. Then his eyes fell on Sam and his expression faulted into tiny lines and fiery eyes.

“You! I can't believe you! Playing all innocent and... and.... argh!”

He came into the hall and held his hands dangerously close to Sam's neck.

“What have I done this time?” Sam asked, slowly walking back.

“Stop it, already! We have seen what you are capable of. Where is she?”

“Who?”

Kurt crossed his arms. “Shelby.”

“In her cradle...?” Sam asked, looking at Blaine.

“Kurt, what is going on?”

“He!” Kurt pointed at Sam. “Has taken her once again. Shelby is gone, so I will only ask once more: _Where is she?_ ”

“Shelby is _gone?_ ” Blaine cried. “But how... when... what... why... who....”

“I didn't take her”, Sam said. “Why should I?”

“I call the police.” Kurt pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

Blaine acted instinctively. He jumped to Kurt and took the phone out of his hand, hiding it behind his back.

“Have you lost your marbles? Sam is right here, without a baby. He is not a criminal, he is one of the good guys! Why don't you trust him, why are you so crazy when it comes to him?”

“Because I see the way he looks at you, Blaine, that's why. I'm not dumb. Now give me my damn phone back.”

“What the hell?” Blaine asked. “Sam doesn't look at me, and anyway, he would not steal anybody's baby! No.”

Kurt came at him but Blaine quickly retreaded to his room and closed the door.

“Blaine, we have a land line, too”, Kurt threatened.

“Rachel probably did it”, Blaine exclaimed. “She has a spare key.”

There was silence. Blaine got worried that Kurt was busy strangling Sam so he opened his door and peeked out.

“Why does she have a spare key?”

Kurt's eyes were small ice blocks which bore deep into Blaine's heart, giving him the chills. Who was this person?

“Because I gave her one”, Blaine said. He straightened up, opened the door fully and reached out Kurt's phone. The other grabbed it.

“We'll talk about this later.”

Kurt turned around, also sending a glare at Sam.

“Sure. Then we can also talk about getting a divorce.”

In a second, Kurt had turned back, while Sam gasped.

“Excuse me?”

“This isn't working, Kurt, let's face it.”

“No. No, I won't face anything. You promised to stay with me forever, you were the one coming after me again and again and...”

“I can only excuse my stupidity with my young and naive age. Now that I know the real you...” Blaine shrugged. He felt weirdly calm inside. His nightmares had been full of loneliness and tears but he wasn't afraid anymore.

“I go to a therapist for you!” Kurt screamed.

“Honestly, I think you should double your hours there. But for yourself, not me.”

 _Bamm_. With that Blaine closed the door between them again and pressed his hands against it to make sure Kurt wasn't intruding.

But he didn't try. Footsteps walked away quickly, and Blaine's knees got weak. He leaned his forehead against the wood and caught up with his breathing. What had he done? Oh God.

“Shelby”, he then remembered.

Quickly he went to the nursery. The cradle was empty, but nothing else was taken. It could only have been Rachel, right? Hopefully! Because if it had been someone else, a stranger... no, no. No.

When Blaine left the nursery he realized that Sam was still standing in the hall, staring at him.

“What?”

“Did you just... say all those things to Kurt? For real? Or am I dreaming?”

Blaine shrugged.

“Let's focus on finding Shelby, okay?”

“I didn't take her, Blaine, I swear.”

“Of course you didn't.” Blaine frowned. “Don't let Kurt get to your head. He's crazier than I thought.”

“BLAINE!”

“Here we go again”, Blaine sighed. Still in his dark blue pajamas with silver shimmering stars on it (100% organic silk) he started walking.

“Maybe it's not Rachel who's ruining my life”, he said on the way to the living room. When there was no answer, he looked back over his shoulder. Sam was gone.

Kurt was taking a nervous walk on the carpet again. He waved his phone at Blaine.

“Rachel has her.”

“Thank God!”

“Thank God? Crazy bitch has gone to far. I call the police.”

“No.”

Kurt looked up.

“What now?” he hissed.

“Since we're divorcing and you clearly don't care about Shelby she's not your business anymore. Call back your lawyer. I will deal with Rachel like adults do.”

“Blaine, are you sleepwalking or...?”

“I am serious. With everything.”

“So you're moving out, too? Because this apartment is also my workplace and I certainly won't go.”

Uh... maybe he hadn't really thought this through.

“Yes”, Blaine said. “I will. In fact, I'm already halfway out of the door.”

Hopefully Rachel would let him stay with her for a few weeks. They'd both see Shelby every night then, wouldn't that be a good solution?

-

Rachel was not amused.

“You _what?_ ” she cried.

“Sh, Shelby is sleeping”, Jesse said.

“After four _years_ of begging me to produce a child for you, you simply decide to give everything up?” Rachel stemmed her hands on her hips, never releasing Blaine from her glare.

The stupid gay boy was still standing in front of the door, loaded with a backpack, two shoulder bags and a huge case under his arm. With his free hand he pushed up one of the bag straps.

“Can we talk about this inside?”

“No. I will not let you live here, come on. We're in a court case.”

“Yeah, about that, please call it off?”

“Why?”

“I just told you why.”

Jesse got on his tiptoes to see past Rachel but she pushed him away. She could deal with this better on her own. And this she did by pointing her eyes first at Blaine, who still tried to win her over with a smile, and then Sam behind him, who also was carrying luggage and had actually pushed an empty stroller up here.

“Are you two together now?”

Blaine's eyes got very small.

“Don't draw the attention off of the topic. You took Shelby without my permission, and if you insist on doing this your way I'm sure the police would be happy to tell you I'm right.”

Rachel glared back at him. Technically he was right. But Rachel was charming _and_ a star. She could easily talk herself out of a ticket. Well, except when the officer was gay. Or a woman. There were a lot of female police officer these days and if one of them would come here the victory would be on Blaine's side because there was a handsome, hot blond boy attached to him.

“Fine. I give you Shelby back”, she decided.

The door got closed with a bang and Blaine got to look at a picture of Rachel on the red carpet at the Tony awards.

He sighed and turned to Sam.

“I'm sorry you have to witness all that crap. You came at a bad time...”

“I think I came at the exact right time, Blaine. Without me you'd be much more desperate right now.”

“That's true.”

“But without me you also would still live with Kurt, damn, I should not have made you face the truth.”

“Oh, no, Sam, it was about time. Really. And all this fighting, it can't be good for Shelby.”

The door got opened again and Jesse waved at them.

“Hey guys! I'd asked you to dine with us but I'm afraid that would be a pretty awkward meal.”

“No problem”, Blaine said. “We won't starve. I have a golden credit card.”

“Ah, so you're going to live in a hotel now, too?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Rachel pushed through, a sleeping baby on her arms. Only now did the heavy stones fall off of Blaine's heart. Shelby was safe!

He dropped his case and quickly but carefully took the infant, kissing her forehead.

“It's gonna be okay, everything will be okay”, he whispered.

“Blaine”, Rachel demanded.

“Sh!” He said with a reproachful look. Blaine turned around and handed Sam the baby, then faced Rachel again.

“Look, I know you only want Shelby's best”, Rachel said. “Did you know that mother's milk is suspected to give babies psychic powers?”

“I did not know that, no.”

“Heard it just yesterday on Oprah.”

“Oprah was on yesterday?” Blaine asked.

“Nope”, Sam said.

“Or somewhere else”, Rachel said. “But you get my point, right?”

“I do, Rachel, and as I said I'm sure we will find a solution without lawyers being involved. At least I hope so. But remember you have signed a surrogate contract and though it's not as binding as adoption papers it does have some weight before the court.”

“When you and Kurt get divorced it will change quite a lot, though.”

“Yes, so you see that it is in your own interest when you wait until the divorce is over, right? You'd have a better chance of getting custody then.”

Rachel poured her lips.

“Although you are right it feels like I should not agree to that.”

“That's pretty stupid”, Sam said.

“Oh shut up, Mister I-don't-want-to-destroy-Blaine's-life-but-his-marriage-is-fair-game.”

“I got nothing to do with any of this.”

“Seriously, people, stop blaming Sam just because he happens to be here”, Blaine said. He put his hands together.

“I call you tonight to let you know where Shelby is, alright? Do you agree to lay off for a while?”

Rachel sighed. “Oh, fine. Go and do... whatever gay, freshly divorced people do.”

“They probably sing karaoke to Elton John, get drunk and dance funnily”, Sam said. “Not necessarily in that order.”

“Yeah. Right.” Rachel crossed her arms.

Blaine pushed up the strap of a bag and nodded at her.

“Alright. See you soon.”

Rachel watched them go to the lift, those two less-talented-than-her boys. They were heavy loaded and looked exhausted, yet they were smiling easily, yes, lovingly at each other. Rachel couldn't help but feel her heart open up. If Shelby got to grow up with those two guys, maybe she would be alright. Maybe Rachel hadn't liked the weird, empty Klainpartment.

Maybe Shelby would get two caring dads after all.

**THE END**


End file.
